The disclosure relates to a solar cell module.
Nowadays, solar cells are installed on houses and power generated by the solar cells are used in the homes or sold to power companies. Solar cells have been mainly installed on top of flat roofs heretofore. However, installing solar cells on places other than roofs are also being considered. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-5344 (Patent Literature 1) describes a configuration in which a solar cell in the form of a flat panel is provided to a transparent glass roof material having a curved surface.